Blue Fire
by Dreamer11
Summary: "I knew her for less than a day, but her memory will haunt me forever." When a young prince Vegeta thinks he loses one of the only things her ever really valued, what will happen when the light of a crystal, can prove him wrong?V/B CC/G Prepare for a adve
1. Default Chapter

Dreamer: Ok, hello everyone! This is my first DBZ fic and I hope you like it! This story is going to contain: B/V and CC/K (G)! But the other characters will be in it too. This story is AU and takes place on Vegeta-sei, atleast for now. All the characters, as far as I have decided (though I might change my mind) are saiyan. This is the prologue! I really, really hope you enjoy it! On with the story.

Disclaimer: I am the ruler of the world, I own DBZ or my pen name is Dreamer. Only one of these is true… can you guess which one??? J

"words" = speaking

'words' = thought

_**_words_**=_ flashbacks 

Prologue: Blue Crystal 

A seven-year-old prince bolted out of the room, close to tears, as his father bellowed after him. "Come back here, Vegeta! I mean it! You'll regret ever being born to me if you leave this room! COME BACK!" The king shouted hoarsely at his small son's retreating back. Vegeta leaped into the air and began racing dangerously down the halls. Small drops of shimmering water slid down his cheeks and fell to the carpeted floor as he bucketed through the hallways, his mind still ringing with his father's words. Vegeta let out a small cry of misery as the scene played over in his mind.

_**"Vegeta, my son, why won't you play with your brother?" King Vegeta inquired gently, glancing back at the pouting boy behind him, and then to his proud heir. Vegeta's eyes narrowed in annoyance for a moment, before his lips twisted into a sneer._

"Father, I will never consider that disgrace of a weakling to be my brother." Vegeta growled lowly. The small 7-year-old hiding behind the King's leg cringed at Vegeta's harsh response and grabbed tighter to his pants. Vegeta smirked at him with disdain and returned his eyes to his father. King Vegeta's gaze hardened and his voice became sharp. "He is my son and therefore your brother! And you will respect him as such!"

Vegeta flared at his father's defense of the child, resentment and pride taking control of his senses. "That pathetic **half-breed** is not my brother! He is the bastard of some saiyan whore that you took! His mother has no royal blood and is a slut! Just because he is your son doesn't mean he is royal in any way. He will never be my brother. My brother would be born to my mother and wouldn't be such a weak baby! He is illegitimate! Therefore he is a bastard and I would have to shame my family to play with such a **thing**!" Vegeta roared, his voice breaking with rage and indignation. 

Smack! 

The sound of the slap across Vegeta's face resounded throughout the luxurious playroom and then faded into silence. Vegeta slowly raised his hand to his cheek, staring in horror and disbelief at his fuming father. His voice grave and cruel, King Vegeta addressed his son with flashing eyes, "Don't you EVER call Kakkarot that! Don't you EVER! He is the most special child that has ever lived in this court and as MY son; he will NEVER be a bastard! He is the son I always wanted. Strong, fierce and merciful! If you were half the son he was, the maybe you would be fit to be my heir."

A cold wind swept into the room through an open window. Vegeta watched dumbly as a soft white curtain billowed gently against the window, caressing the wind as it flitted through the room. Suddenly, a violent wind ripped from the air, taking hold of the curtain and tearing it from its hangings and to the dark floor. Vegeta suddenly felt very numb. A searing rage scorched within him, burning all other emotions in its path. Vegeta gave Kakkarot a venomous glare, his eyes becoming furied slits. "I will make you pay, Kakkarot!" Vegeta snarled with a hate that tainted the once innocent air of the room, "I will defeat you and destroy you! Then I will prove that **I** am your true son, father. **I** am the only one who deserves your love and praise. **I** am the heir and I will prove to everyone that **I **am the only real prince! I WILL PROVE IT!" And with that, Vegeta fled the room, leaving an outraged father and a stunned Kakkarot.**

A small tear fell off Vegeta's face and was flung behind him as he flew at top speeds through the desolate hallways. Servants jumped out of the way and cursed him as he fled in desperation, but he ignored them and pointedly wiped the tears from his cheeks. He was the heir to the Vegeta-sei thrown, the boy who would one day rule over an entire planet and make subjects cower at his feet. He was the child whose blood lines traced him back to the Legendary and who would one day be the strongest Saiyan alive. He was Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, and he didn't cry.

Someone yelled something frantically to his side and he jerked his head up just in time to see that he was heading headfirst into a window. Letting a savage cry escape from his parched lips, Vegeta covered his head and crashed painfully into the window, shattering the peaceful glass, and sending it twinkling to the ground 65 feet below. Knocked unconscious by the ruthless impact and flying too fast to stop, Vegeta was flung limply over the courtyard gates and into the dank streets of the city outside the palace walls.

~~~~~~~~~~

          "Bye Bulma! I'll see you tomorrow! Meet you outside the fort at 7:00am!" A cheerful little girl called over her shoulder to her friend, waving her tail at her enthusiastically. The child had raven hair and an unusual jet-black tail. Her smile was sweet and loving and her cheeks were slightly rosy from the cold of the winter air. Without another word, the small girl turned around a corner and disappeared from her friend's sight, heading for home. 

Bulma smiled after her best friend Chi Chi, her eyes sparkling with mischief and a tiny bit of sadness at seeing her friend head for home. She sighed and turned to walk back to her own home, not that she would be missed. Bulma's family had once been happy; though poor they were talented scientists (the father and daughter anyway J) and loved each other greatly. However, just 3 years earlier, when Bulma was 3, her father had been summoned to the palace and had never returned. Since then, her mother had become oblivious to all around her and went around as though she didn't have a care in the world. Bulma had been left to take care of herself, which accounted for much of her wild spirit.

Bulma was a very unusual Saiyan, in looks and personality. For starters, she had tresses and a soft tail the shade of the afternoon sky, a blue so pure that it didn't seem possible to be put atop the young child. But her eyes put that blue to shame. They were large and inquisitive, speckled with enigmatic wisdom and intelligence higher than her years. They were the brilliant color of a sapphire, charming and alarming at the same time. She could bestow the most wonderful sense of pride with just the blink of an eye, and take it away just as quickly. Unlike the rest of her face, which she attempted to keep stoic, her eyes always gave her away, flashing with rage or trembling with sorrow. She could never escape the emotion that surged within their magnificent surfaces.

Her appearance, though freakish, was very much appealing. Her personality, however, could be very different, depending on the person who viewed it. Because of the pain she had suffered, her father torn from her life without a good-bye and her mother no longer a mother, but a defeated woman hiding in a shell of ignorance, she no longer held the innocence that a child her age should. No longer was she able to act ditzy and pretend that nothing was wrong in the world, and because of that curse, she could not hide her eyes from the horror and suffering of the world around her. It pained her to a point where she could no longer control her regret and sorrow and so had instead chosen to mask it behind a wall of indifference and arrogance. Pain was the worst feeling that could be bestowed upon someone, and unfortunately, most of hers was inner.

But all was not lost for the child's tainted soul. No matter how cold she tried to appear, deep down there was a heart that bled for those who she longed to help and the unbreakable spirit of a hero. And no matter how much she tried to control her emotions, Bulma's true character would show through when she was truly needed and she would take on the King's royal army before allowing cruelty to befall upon someone who was still innocent, or someone who needed help. These traits would soon be tested, though she was oblivious to the ordeals that lay ahead.

~~~~~~

          Bulma glanced around the shadows warily as she strode down the broken sidewalk, searching darkly for any signs of danger. She knew she could defend herself quite well if she was attacked, for unlike her mother and father, Bulma was indeed very strong for a child her age, but she would rather avoid a confrontation if she could. Suddenly, Bulma heard the sound of muffled cries coming from the alley way to her right. Before she could move on, she heard the sickening crunch of bones cracking and a harsh voice cut in, "Shut up brat!"

Curiosity peaked, Bulma peered cautiously into the darkness of the alley and approached silently until she was able to witness the disgusting scene before her.

A tall and bulky man hovered above a beaten and shivering boy, sneering at him demonically. He was thrashing him brutally and the blood splattered against the wall beside her face. Bulma's eyes narrowed.

"Not so tough now, huh boy? That will teach you to attack a first-class Saiyan!" The tall Saiyan named Radditz jeered, his tail swishing around with an air of superiority. Rasping with torment, the small boy struggled and rose painstakingly to his feet. His face, below his midnight hair raised in the shape of a flame, was battered and bleeding, one eye completely swollen shut. His muscled arm was twisted and dislocated, discolored from his beating. The First-class Saiyan frowned. "Why not give up brat? Escape with at least a little dignity. The girl wasn't worth it." Radditz stated with disgust. It was only then that Bulma noticed the barely breathing form of a small child, maybe 3 years of age, crumpled behind the defiant and strained boy. Bulma gasped as she watched Radditz fling the boy mercilessly into the brick wall behind him. Anger seethed within Bulma and her fists clenched into tight balls. The man laughed cruelly and stalked toward the fallen boy, who was still struggling to rise to his feet. Radditz raised his palm, a small spurt of light starting to form in his open hand. 

"Good-bye brat."  Radditz growled, preparing to release the attack. A savage cry of rage sliced through the air and Radditz was slammed into the brick wall. Before he had time to regain his stature, a flash of blue went by him and without another thought, the crumpled toddler and small boy were gone, only the swift wailing of wind and bite of cold frost letting him no that he had lived the experience and hadn't dreamed it all.

~~~~~~~~~

Bulma quickly swung the door to her house open and without saying a word, raced up to her room. Dumping the ravaged boy and girl on her bed she ran over to her tiny closet and yanked out her med-kit. Her family hadn't been able to afford the materials to make a rejuvenation-tank. Slamming the kit down on her desk, she hastily checked the children over. The girl, no more than a toddler, had silky black hair, sticking to her pale face and the crusted blood. The child's lips were slightly bluish. Bulma's eyes widened with shock and she shakily reached over and felt for the girl's pulse. Nothing. The toddler was dead.

Trembling, Bulma fell back against her desk in horror. The child was dead. Gone. She would never be able to come back. She had just disappeared to the world. Faded. Her life ended. There was nothing more, and nothing to remember her by. It was as if she had never existed, was just a limp body without a soul. Bulma retched and bile gurgled down her chin. A sudden whimper brought Bulma back to her senses. She quickly composed herself, trying desperately to ignore the nagging feeling of apprehension and nausea forming in the pit of her stomach; she determinedly stepped over to the boy and studied him.

He looked to be about seven, with a light tan complexion and a strong muscle tone. He wore clothes, she noticed, which had the emblem of the royal palace of Vegeta-sei. Her eyes narrowed, but then she shrugged. In her part of town, it could easily be someone who stole it. His pitch-black hair, with a separated bang coming down directly above his right eye (N/A: Kinda like the one Gohan has when he's older. I thought it was kinda cute! J) rose in the shape of a wild flame, like a demon fire. His face was soft, though with sharp features and what seemed like perpetually furrowed brows. His lips were drawn into a grimace, though it didn't seem to fit him. 'All in all, he could be called cute I suppose.' Bulma glanced down at him before quickly adding mentally, 'If he didn't look like he had just gone through hell.'

Bulma carefully started to mend the wounds around his face and on his abdomen when his body went rigid, convulsing with pain and a jagged cry escaped his lips. Suddenly his eyes shot open and Bulma leapt back in surprise. The two stared at each other, him with pain and confusion, and her with disbelief and curiosity. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Bulma spoke gently, "If you relax, I could get back to healing you. You're pretty beat up."

Vegeta's brow furrowed and he slowly lifted a battered hand to his face. He felt the bandages and oil she had padded there. His eyes widened. "What… what happened?" He stammered in bewilderment. Bulma came towards him warily and sat beside him. "You got in a fight with a Saiyan warrior. I came along when he was beating you up and saw him throw you into a wall." Bulma explained softly, looking at the floor. Vegeta's eyes became clouded as he recalled the battle. He clenched his fists involuntarily. Abruptly, he realized something. He turned and gazed at Bulma questioningly, then cleared his throat and spoke carefully, "The last thing I remember is a ki blast beaming at my face. I couldn't do anything… so how did I wind up here?"

Bulma glared at the floor and bit her lip. She knew that Saiyan pride would cause this boy to become enraged for her saving him. Sighing, Bulma forced the words out quietly, "I… I saved you." Vegeta raised his eyebrows, wondering why she seemed so reluctant to tell him that. Shouldn't a girl be proud to tell a prince that she saved his life? Especially one so poor and deprived as this one. Then something occurred to him and he narrowed his eyes. She must want something from him. Maybe she had seen the mark on his clothes and known that he was the prince. Glowering at her and clenching his fists, he snarled viciously, "Don't expect me to do anything for you. Your saving my life means nothing to me! If you wanted a reward, wench, then you found the wrong saiyan!" 

She back away in stunned silence, his voice had been cruel and unfair. Then the message of his words sank in and she scowled. Trembling with indignation, Bulma seethed, " How dare you?!? How dare you?!? To accuse me of doing this for a reward! I save your life, risk my own, and you treat me like I am some tramp who is greedy and cold! I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY! I WOULDN'T CARE IF YOU WERE THE PRINCE OF VEGETA-SEI HIMSELF, I WOULD KILL MYSELF BEFORE ACCEPTING MONEY FROM YOU!" 

Vegeta was shocked. No one had ever spoken to him like that before and no one had ever done anything for him without wanting something in return. Everything was about power and greed. No one was untainted by it. Isn't that what his father had always told him? So why was she?

Bulma started to get up and storm out of her room when a hand laid gently on her arm. She jumped in surprise and slowly turned to face him. Vegeta looked pained and confused, and most of all…lost. Gazing straight into her eyes, he swallowed his pride and forced out two words that he had never thought he would say, "T-Thank you."

~~~~~~~~

Bulma laughed for what was about the millionenth time that night and Vegeta grinned. After he had thanked her earlier, they had sat down and somehow wound up talking for hours. The brilliant morning rays were slowly seeping into her window when Bulma finally composed herself enough to stammer out, "And…you…you…said…what…to…him?" Vegeta's grin widened and he puffed up his chest and imitated himself as a toddler, screeching, "I don care you found me! I hide and you can no see! So shuddup!" (N/A: I know that sounded really demented but Vegeta is explaining an incident that happened when he was 4 and Nappa found him during hide-and-go-seek. Needless to say, he was not very pleased…hehehe) And both him and Bulma broke out laughing hysterically.

Vegeta broke off laughing first. Glancing around her room in wonder he examined her things and possessions, intrigued by how dirty and cluttered her room was. Bulma turned to look at him and noticed him studying her stuff. "What?" She questioned loudly. Vegeta shook his head. "I never knew that beggars had such messy rooms." He offered obliviously. Bulma's little face scrunched up and her nose flared. "Beg-beggars? ARE YOU CALLING ME A BEGGAR?!? HOW DARE YOU!?!" Bulma sputtered shrilly, causing Vegeta to cover up his ears. Without a second thought, Bulma jumped up and started throttling him, her rage overcoming reason. "I'LL GIVE YOU A BLACK EYE AND THEN YOU'LL BE THE BEGGAR! BEGGING ME TO STOP THAT IS!!!" Bulma shouted in indignation. Vegeta confused by her fury, raised his arms to defend against her blows. 

By accident, Bulma slapped Vegeta across the face, leaving a scarlet mark across his cheek. Ceasing her attack, Bulma brought her hands down and stared at his face as he gingerly felt it. "I'm…I'm sorry… I didn't really mean-" Bulma stammered out but was stopped by the cloudy and distant glint in Vegeta's eyes. Feeling slightly nervous and taken back, Bulma prodded quietly, "Hello?"  Before she could blink her eye, she found herself mercilessly thrashed across the room. For a split second, Vegeta stood in front of where she had been standing, his eyes bulging with rage and his form trembling from his outburst, his hand still out-stretched from where he had struck her. And just like that, he went back to normal.

Shaking his head, his eyes became unclouded, and his rage diminished, leaving him tingling and slightly confused. Then his obsidian eyes fell upon Bulma. She was back into the corner, shaking, curled into a tight ball, as she watched him with fear. A trickle of blood was sliding down from her temple and a large, discolored bruise was blooming on her creamy cheek. Vegeta's eyes widened and he stepped toward her. Her body trembled more violently and she cried out, "Stay back! Stay back! Just stay away!" Vegeta's brow furrowed and taking another step forward, his young voice sounded out, "What do you mean? What happened? Who did that to you?" 

Bulma's lips quavered and her eyes welled-up with tears. "You did." She whispered and then whimpered as he took another advance toward her. Suddenly his eyes lit up with realization, and he stumbled backward. He remembered his father slapping him and then he lunged at Kakkarot and struck him with all his might and…Kakkarot? No, he had been in this room, with…Bulma. His mouth opened in horror. He had struck Bulma. Her slap…he had remembered the King, seen the King instead of her, and seen Kakkarot. Vegeta turned his gaze back to Bulma, cowering with pain in the corner, but trying so hard to keep a brave face. An uneasy silence hung over them for a moment.

Slowly, the young prince moved toward her again, taking one step at a time. Bulma bit her lip, trying not to cry out as tears broke free and streamed down her face. Stopping less than 3 inches in front of her, he went down on his knees and stretched out his arms. A ragged sob escaped Bluma's lips and rung throughout the silent room. 'He's going to kill me. I'm going to die and will never see another full moon and-' Bulma's thoughts were silence and two small arms wrapped around her. Her eyes shot open only to be staring straight into the dark, and regretful ones of Vegeta. He was hugging her, his friend that he had brought fear and pain to. 

Backing away, Vegeta gulped and stated in a small, childish voice, "I'm sorry." Bulma stared at him in surprise for a moment and then a crooked smile graced her face. Sighing and pretending she was about to die from the effort, Bulma replied, "I forgive you and I'm sorry too. Your cheek is still red… do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" She added the last part with a mocking smile. Vegeta scowled. Bulma grinned.

Vegeta and Bulma sat in a companionable silence, before Bulma's eyes sparkled with delight. Turning and facing him, Bulma squealed, " I gotta show you something! C'mon!" And without waiting to see if he was following, Bulma swiveled around, threw open her window, and leapt out, falling gracefully before daintily straightening out and soaring through the moonlit night. Vegeta watched her fly for a stunned moment, before smirking and following her out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma landed deftly on the sidewalk, Vegeta beside her, and peered up contentedly at the boarded up little shack. Vegeta raised his eyebrow and scanned the area. It was practically deserted, very few buildings along the street, all broken down and rotting. Scrunching up his nose, Vegeta turned back to see Bulma disappear behind the curtain that stood in place of a door. Shrugging, Vegeta trailed along inside the shack.

Vegeta halted in disbelief as soon as he stepped inside the pathetic building. The inside, contrary to the impression the outside gave, was intriguing and appealing to the young prince. All sorts of cheap, but alluring trinkets and babbles hung down from the ceiling, or the walls and carpets and sheets of brilliant colors covered every corner. An intricate stained glass window with the image of two saiyans battling against a violent sunrise allowed moonlight to cascade smoothly into the room. Prince Vegeta gazed around in awe. 

Bulma, who had taken a side upon a worn couch with stuffing popping out of it, smiled at Vegeta's amazement. She had reacted that way as well when she and Chi Chi had finished decorating the dank old room. "Do you like it?" She questioned in amusement. Vegeta nodded absently and asked in wonder, "What is this place?" Bulma beamed with pride and responded, "It's called the fort. Me and my best friend decorated it." After thinking for a second, she added with a sigh of sadness, "The only thing it is missing is a puppy. I have always wanted one but-" 

"I'll get one for you." Vegeta interjected impulsively, his jealousy aroused by the fact that she called someone else her "best friend". Bulma gazed at him in shock and, to his surprise, tears started to well up in her eyes. "C…Could you…really get me one?" Bulma stammered hopefully. Vegeta nodded vigorously, encouraged by her tear-filled delight. Bulma burst out with a happy cheer and wiping her tears away, shouted, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Vegeta grinned at her, pleased with her joy. Suddenly, something occurred to him. Raising his eyebrows, Vegeta demanded curiously, "Wait a minute… where did you get the money for all this stuff?"

Bulma stared at him dumbly for a moment before her cheeks went crimson. Looking at the ground, Bulma mumbled something under her breath about "borrowing". Vegeta, having the acute hearing that he did, caught exactly what she muttered. He howled with laughter and Bulma gave a sheepish grin. Still roaring with hearty laughter, Vegeta  blurted out his comments on her "borrowing", "Bulma the girl! Bulma the genius! Bulma the… thief?" And both of them erupted in a fit of giggles.

Bulma abruptly cut off her giggles and pouted. Vegeta noticed and blinked in surprise. "What'sa matter, girl?" Vegeta demanded curiously. Bulma narrowed her eyes and glared at him, before sticking out her tongue and insisting, " I already told you, my name is Bulma! BULMA! And that's what was wrong… I don't know your name." Vegeta frowned and looked away. He hadn't told her his name for a reason… he didn't want her to know. She was the only person who had ever treated him like a normal kid, not expecting amazing things out of him and accepting him just as he was, without comments on his weaknesses. He didn't want her to know who he was. He wanted her to always just treat him like this, and to just be his friend. Which left only one way out of the question. Vegeta grinned impishly.

"Wouldn't you like to know…GIRL!" Vegeta shouted the last part to make sure he got the reaction. Bulma fumed and her little face twisted into a glare. " I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" She yelled indignantly. Vegeta smirked. "Fine, how about wench instead?" He laughed as she turned bright red.

"JERK!"

"Wench."

"MONKEY!"

"Slut."

"WIMP!"

"Whore."

"Buger!" Bulma screeched at last. Vegeta laughed mockingly and fell over. 

"Buger? That was the best you could come up with?" He jeered before falling into a laughing fit again. Bulma gave him a smug smile. "No, I meant the one dripping from your nose!" She giggled as his hand went up to his face and found nothing. "Gotcha!" She cheered as he went red with embarrassment for being tricked.

"That's it! No one tricks me and gets away with it!" Vegeta hollered before pouncing at Bulma. Luckily, Vegeta was still sluggish from his injuries and Bulma easily flipped out of the way. Vegeta growled and was about to lunge at her again when a small pebble bounced against the stained glass window. Both Vegeta and Bulma blinked at the window before Bulma exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! Is it seven already? Chi Chi's here! You gotta meet her!" Grabbing Vegeta's hand, Bulma dragged him out the door towards a waiting Chi Chi.

Chi Chi saw them coming and shouted out impatiently, "What took you so long?!? I've been waiting here for half an hour!" Bulma smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Chi! I've been talking with…um… him!" Bulma replied, pointing to a weary Vegeta behind her. Chi Chi took one look at Vegeta and her eyes widened in horror and realization. Turning around, Chi Chi screamed and ran away, shrieks broken by fragments of her thoughts, and her knowledge that Bulma was standing in front of the Prince of Vegeta-sei, a boy with enough power to destroy them both with one finger.

Bulma stared after her best friend in shock and confusion. What was she running from? She had only pointed to the boy, it wasn't like she was pointing to Frieza in a pink tutu or something. Shaking her head, Bulma muttered, "Well, that sure was weird…" Turning around she noticed Vegeta sitting on her step glaring down at the cracked pavement. "Um… I'm sorry, she was acting a little weird, but normally-" Bulma was cut off by Vegeta's harsh and broken voice, "Almost everyone reacts to me like that."

Pausing slightly, Bulma was about to ask why when Vegeta brought his gaze to meet hers. Vegeta's onyx eyes, normally so indifferent and cold, were filled with unshed tears, tears for years of torment and pain that can come only from those pushed away from everyone, feared by everyone who ever set eyes them. Vegeta had never let anyone take a look into his eyes, his soul, like that before he met someone who wouldn't add to the pain he had already suffered. Before he met Bulma. She was the only child, no the only person period, who had ever given him friendship, who had given him a chance. And he would never forget her for it.

After an uncomfortable silence, Bulma finally asked, "What about your friends?" Vegeta shifted his gaze back to the ground. "You're the only friend that I've ever had." He stated in a broken voice. Bulma peered at him in shock. She had never met a child who didn't have friends. Everyone she knew had someone to care about them. Was he seriously saying that he didn't? Tears stung at Bulma's eyes. No matter how hard she tried to control emotion she just couldn't. It hurt to think that anyone could be so alone.

Sitting down gently next to him, Bulma slowly unclasped something from around her neck. Vegeta continued to stare stonily at the ground. Suddenly something slipped over his head and was hung on his neck. Instinctively, Vegeta grabbed the thing, and was surprised to find a small crystal, glowing brightly with a sapphire blue light. Vegeta turned to face a smiling Bulma. Glancing back down at the crystal in bewilderment, Vegeta inquired, "What…what is it?" Bulma sighed and looked toward the wavering sky.

Taking a deep breath, she explained in a voice of raw emotion, "My father gave me that crystal on that chain when I was 3. He said that when I was a baby, I found that crystal and touched it and that somehow, a tiny bit of my ki went into it, making it glow that blue color. Now, it glows either brighter or dimmer depending on how close I am to it. See how bright it is now?" Vegeta nodded and studied it with interest. Finally, looking back up at her, Vegeta asked in confusion, "Why did you give this to me?"

Bulma gave him a wide smile before whispering quietly, "Because I am your only friend. Now, wherever you are, you will always have a part of me, and always know how far or close I am. This way, we can be friends forever, no matter what happens." Finishing her speech, Bulma held out her hand to him. "Friends forever?" She offered with a grin. Vegeta gazed at her in complete silence, his face hard and appraising. Bulma's grin faltered slightly, not knowing what to do. Then, with a charming smile and warm eyes, Vegeta took her hand and shaking it, promised, "Friends forever." They smiled happily at each other until their moment of peace was shattered.

Vegeta tried to yell out a warning, but it came too late as a hard fist collided with the side of Bulma's head, sending her skidding into the pavement. Vegeta cried out with rage and lunged at the stunned attacker before he felt someone grip him from behind. "Prince, it is alright! We have come to save you from that traitor girl who kidnapped you! We will protect you, Prince, it is alright!" The royal guard holding him tried to explain to the thrashing prince as he tried desperately to get to Bulma. 

"NO! Let me go! Don't hurt her!" Vegeta yelled in a pleading voice as he watched one of his other guards pick Bulma up and fling her savagely into a decaying concrete building. Bulma screamed as the sickening crack of bones breaking resounded through the air. Vegeta cried out, tears falling from his cheeks, still too weak from his last defeat to break free and help her. Again and again he watched them beat her and throw her, the air ringing with her screams and his cries. He tried in vain to call out to her, yelling for her to run away, but she wouldn't leave him. She couldn't have known he was the prince, and she knew was that her friend was being held by these saiyans and couldn't defend himself. And no matter how much pain was blown upon her, she would not desert her friend.

The guard, feeling the prince's ki rising and not knowing how to control him, hit him in the back of the neck as Vegeta yelled over and over again, "Let her go! Let her go! I don't want to go back! I don't want to! Let me go! Let her go! Stop it! Stop it! Leave her alone! Don't hurt her!" The attack on his neck didn't seem to phase Vegeta as he tried frantically to reach his battered and beaten friend. Desperate, and afraid, the man finally used all of his strength and backhanded Vegeta across the head. As he fell unconscious, Vegeta wailed in a voice of torment, "BBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!" 

And Bulma fell to the dirty, dank ground her last time, hearing that word. Her name.

The guards, their job done, slowly turned away and rose one by one into the air, the leader carrying the unconscious prince in his arms. With one last look at the girl who they thought had kidnapped their prince, they fled deftly toward the palace.

In their arms, the prince lay in a dreamless darkness, tears still streaming down his face. A single tear fell against the crystal as it dangled listlessly around his neck, the light glow of the blue ki faded and almost gone.

~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Ok, um… I know that the characters were kinda out of character, but this prologue is written when they are younger so I thought that maybe they could be a little different from when they are older. Just think that Vegeta is a prince who never had any friends… wouldn't you be desperate for one too?!? Ok, maybe he was a little too desperate, but anyway… I will try to keep them in character though! Anyway, this is an au fic and in this one, all the characters I bring in will probably be saiyan (even if on the t.v. show they are not) unless I say that they are not. This is my first Dragon Ball Z fic so… DON'T HURT ME!!! Jk!

Oh, so you know, here are the ages of the main characters so far for the prologue:

Vegeta:7

Goku/Kakkarot:7

Bulma:6

Chi Chi:6

And as a side note, did you people freak out when you found out that in this story Goku is… VEGETA'S BROTHER? Ok, just so you know, Radditz in this story is not related to Vegeta or Goku. Well, that is kinda what started this story. In case you people are wondering about it (if not you can skip it and read the last part J) my sister is a history buff and she was telling me about Louis the 13th ( a king of France I think…) and how his father had lots of illegitimate children and forced Louis to stay in the same house as them and play with them. Louis always hated the half-siblings and felt superior to them, so it kinda reminded me of Goku and Vegeta's rivalry. Thus I had an idea for this story and then decided to make it a Bulma/Vegeta story and probably a Goku/Chi Chi story as well!

Anyway… ok, to be honest, I don't really know where I am going with this story! I just kinda sat down and started writing it. I have some ideas of how to continue it, but I'm not sure that it is really all that good. Hehe… should I continue it? I really don't know because I have never written a story without planning it out but if people like it… then I will be loyal to it and continue! So PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


	2. Shadow Heart

Dreamer: I LIVE!!! Ok, sorry, I had to do that! Anyway, I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to do but I had a lot of trouble getting time to type. First I sprained my ankle during P.E. and then I broke my nose when a soccer ball hit me in the face… ouch! But I finally finish it!!! Oh, there is a **REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ SO YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!!!** Well, I won't hold you up any longer…enjoy the story!!!

Disclaimer: *turns to lawyer who is trembling in his shoes* "Did you get me ownership of DBZ?" Lawyer shakes his head fearfully and stutters, "N-no… I wasn't able to-" "What!?! Why you… **Vegeta!!!**" *Lawyer turns pale as Chibi Vegetablasts him withattack* * I shake my head* "Shoot, that's the third one this month… oh well!" *turns back to readers and sighs* "Guess I don't own it…" *shrug* "Yet." *evil grin* "Just Kiddin! I will never own it! *sob* On with the story!"

~~~~~~~~~

"Word" =speaking

'thought' = thoughts

**italics** = flashbacks/dreams

Chapter 1: Shadow Heart

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, his head throbbing with a persistent pain. Light showered into his sensitive obsidian eyes and he groaned aloud. Suddenly, the last events before his unconsciousness struck him and he bolted upright, frantically searching the area he was lying in. He cocked his head in confusion. Where was he?

Vegeta was half-seated in a large, open plain, the grass wavering gently in the cool breeze. It seemed somehow unreal, as if it was all a dream that he couldn't wake up from. He peered up at the sky curiously, noting its shimmering blue shade. It reminded him of something… Bulma. It reminded him painfully of Bulma. A collage of images seared through his mind, before resting on one. Bulma, leaning into a fighting stance, blood gushing from the gashes all over her body and trickling from her mouth as she braced herself for the guard's next strike, never taking her eyes off of his face. 

Tears stung at Vegeta's eyes and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. She was lying injured somewhere, all alone, and it was all his fault! Suddenly, Vegeta's trembling form went rigid. Someone else was with him.

Growling, Vegeta swiveled around only to come face to face with… his father. King Vegeta regarded his son skeptically, his face contorting in question when he noticed his son's barely contained tears. Shaking his head and looking away, the King inquired tactlessly, "The guard merely knocked you out boy, it can't hurt you that much can it?"

Vegeta swallowed hard, forcing his tears away with all his strength. "Very few things can hurt me, father, and physical pain isn't one of them." Vegeta replied bitterly, implying what his father could not possible understand. King Vegeta cocked his head at his son's answer. He opened his mouth to question him, but Vegeta cut in blandly, "Where am I?"

King Vegeta gave a slight smile and shook his head. "I can't believe you don't remember this place Vegeta. You created it, in your mind. It used to be your sanctuary after… after your mother died." King Vegeta answered with difficulty, his eyes becoming misty as he stated the last part. Vegeta's eyes widened and he scanned the scenery once more. Yes, his father was right. Why hadn't he noticed it?

Abruptly, Vegeta was brought back to reality be a sharp feeling of pain pricking his heart. Glancing at the sky, Vegeta's chin began to quiver. Turning back to his father, Vegeta spoke in a voice so quiet, his father had to strain his ears to hear, "Father… what happened… what happened to the girl I was with when the guards found me?"

King Vegeta's fists clench and his eyes narrowed into piercing slits. His breath seemed to become heavier, his form quaking with awesome power. "She," He hissed venomously, "Was terminated. In accordance with the laws. No one kidnaps my son." For a moment, Vegeta just stared at his father. For a moment that seemed to drag through eternity and slip soundlessly through the lives of the mortals. For that one moment, Vegeta just gaped blankly at his father. And then it struck. She was, Bulma his only real friend was… dead.

Vegeta howled with rage and torment and misery as his father's hollowed words ripped through his mind and into the very core of his soul. Bulma was dead. She was gone. Vegeta flung himself upon the silky ground, screaming and crying to all the heavens that ruled over space to save him from his pain. It was numbing and tearing all at the same time. Bulma was gone. She was dead. He would never see her brilliant smile or catch the gaze of her dazzling crystal eyes again. She was dead.

And then he was falling. Falling through the ground and into an empty darkness. All the while he screamed, wracked with a bitter despair that he could not over come. His heart constricted, his mind burning with a raging pain, as his soul felt like it was being ripped apart. "BULMA!" He yowled in pure sorrow and torment. She was the only one who had ever accepted him as he was… and now she was dead.  

Suddenly a voice, indistinguishable and faint called to him desperately, "Vegeta!" The voice was too unfocused and distorted for him to recognize, but he knew that it was calling to him. And he reached toward the voice, pleading with his tear-stained eyes that it would save him from his darkness and suffering. A soft blue light washed over him, enveloping and soothing his tortured soul. And it called him back.

Vegeta shot straight up in bed, his eyes popping open. He was frenzied for a moment, but realized that he lay in his own room and his heart rate slowly went back to normal. Vegeta breathed heavily for a moment, taking in his surroundings, when a sudden emotion pierced his heart. Sorrow. Bulma was dead. He couldn't ever have her back. 

Suddenly a faint marine glow filled the room. Vegeta jerked his gaze down to the source of the glow and his striking onyx eyes clashed with the glimmering of the crystal around his neck. It was glowing. Vegeta studied it for a moment before realization washed over him like an ice-cold wave from the ocean. Ki could only exist when its owner was still alive. This ki was still here. Bulma's ki was still here.  

          The memory of her speech of this marvelous gift flashed through his mind.

**"My father gave me that crystal on that chain when I was 3. He said that when I was a baby, I found that crystal and touched it and that somehow, a tiny bit of my ki went into it, making it glow that blue color. Now, it glows either brighter or dimmer depending on how close I am to it. See how bright it is now?" Vegeta nodded and studied it with interest. Finally, looking back up at her, Vegeta asked in confusion, "Why did you give this to me?"**

Vegeta's eyes widened. Somewhere out there she was still alive. Ki didn't lie. And he had to find her.

Without another thought, Vegeta jumped up from bed, still clad in his dark purple, saiyan training gi, rushed to the window, and throwing it open, leapt out, speeding off into the night. He was going to find her.

~~~~~~~

Vegeta sped blindly down the street, the glow of the crystal pulsing furiously the deeper he went into the city. Shadows danced eerily against the broken buildings as he flew by, taunting and tempting him within there depths. But he ignored them. He had to find Bulma.

Suddenly, the glow burst into a bright light and rounding the corner, Vegeta saw her, laying unconscious in the dirty street, a small band of thieves digging into her pockets, searching maliciously for some money or something of value. Vegeta's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. 

"And just what do you think with you're doing?!?" Vegeta growled venomously as he landed beside them. They turned toward him, somewhat surprised, and then smiled cruelly. "What do you want runt? Isn't it a little past your bed time?" One of them jeered, the others roaring with laughter. Vegeta smirked wickedly.

In a flash of speed, Vegeta closed the distance between him and the man that spoke and smashed his hardened fist into the doomed saiyan's stomach. Smiling devilishly, Vegeta whispered viciously, "I don't have one… but you do." And before the man could blink, Vegeta seared a ki string straight through the man's heart.

The others gaped at Vegeta and stumbled backward. "Who…who are you?!?"  One of the frightened and alarmed saiyans stuttered. Vegeta smirked, a cruel, demonic smirk. "Vegeta. Prince Vegeta." Vegeta paused, giving pointedly glares to every one of them, "And if you don't leave now, then your name will be…dead." They didn't need another warning. Scrambling and screaming, they flew hastily from the spot, thoughtlessly leaving the body of their dead leader.

"Cowards." Vegeta hissed with disgust. Then, he turned his eyes back upon Bulma's still form. His eyes softened and his smirk dissolved, leaving a worried frown upon his childish face. He stared at her for the longest time. Just standing in the middle of the desolate and deserted street, watching her shallow breathing. Slowly, he stalked up to her body and bent down beside her.

"Bulma?" He questioned, his voice wavering as he lifted his hand to brush a smudge of dust of her swollen face. There was no reply. A tear skimmed down his soft cheek and fell onto hers. Holding the crystal above her face, so the brilliant light illuminated her delicate features, Vegeta pleaded frantically, "Bulma, please wake up." Everything was still for a moment, but then Bulma coughed, dribbling blood down her chin. However, she remained unconscious. Frenzied now, Vegeta rose quickly to his feet and snapped his head back and forth, looking for someone to help. But, to his dispair, there was no one.

Dejectedly, Vegeta plopped down and crossed his legs, deep in thought. If he didn't get her help immediately, she was going to… die. Vegeta's form trembled violently. She was his only friend. If she died… he would be alone. All alone. Sure he had his father, and a whole kingdom to watch over him, but only she cared for and understood him for who he was. Bulma was the only one. He didn't have to be fake and cruel around her. He could just be a child. He could just be what he was. If he lost her, he would slip back into that dark emptiness that had swallowed him after his mother died. An emptiness so thick, that it would suffocate him. Smother him with void emotions and morals that were too distant to reach. He needed Bulma. Because he knew that he could not live through facing that emptiness again.

Vegeta carefully opened his eyes and intently scanned the street. Where could he take her? He didn't know how to get to her home; he had been unconscious when she had taken him there. And he certainly couldn't take her to the palace. 'If my father ever found out I was friends with a peasant girl, she'd be executed and I would be disinherited.' Vegeta reflected bitterly. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. A genuine smile graced Vegeta's lips as he digested the thought. It was a long shot, and it was risky, but it was his only hope. And hers as well. Lifting Bulma gently and cautiously, Vegeta headed for the only place he could think of… his nanny's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kincara absently stirred the soup that was boiling in her pot. It was old and blackened from many years of use, but she had always loved it and always would. She usually enjoyed cooking for her son and husband, but tonight her heart wasn't in it. She was worried and distraught. Admittedly, she had been many times since accepting her daily job of taking care of the prince, but tonight was different. Kincara was the prince's nanny, and in all her years of watching the feisty young monarch, she had heard and seen many tendencies in his behavior. Not to say that he was ever cross with her, no, she was quite fond of him and he treated her like a mother, but she had indeed witnessed more than her share of cruel acts performed by her beloved ward. Yet, never before had he pulled a stunt like that of yesterday afternoon. 

'Leaving the palace! Of all the unheard of trouble the prince has gotten himself into, this takes the cake! And then when his father heard and sent the guards out after him… the poor boy! I can understand him wanting to leave, not that he should have, but a boy needs to have some friends and see what life outside his own is like. I feel so horrible about the child they accused of kidnapping him though… beating her like that! How ridiculous! Why would a child…' Kincara's thoughts were interrupted by a small monotonous voice, "Mistress, I have finished cutting the onions."

Kincara turned around, startled, and then smiled at the child in front of her, holding a bunch of onions in her hand. The little girl, 6 years in age, had pale blond hair and icy blue eyes. Her face, once innocent and loving, was dull and emotionless. She stood obediently, but her whole presence spoke of self-assurance and defiance. 

"Thank you 18, will you tell my son that dinner is almost ready?" Kincara requested politely. 18 didn't reply, just turned and walked off toward Kincara's son's bedroom.

Kincara's face softened as the child departed. She was an orphan, her parents died in an explosion that almost killed her as well, and to save her, doctors had to replace parts of her body with metallic materials. Now she was an android, almost unable to feel emotion. Kincara was 23 when she found the then 4-year-old girl, and since she had a son the same age, she agreed to keep the child as a servant in her home.

A loud banging at the door yanked her out of her reverie. It sounded as if someone was trying to bash the door in. She furrowed her brow guardedly. Who in Vegeta-sei could be coming to visit them at this time? 

"I'LL GET IT MOM!" A 6-year-old boy called as he raced toward the door. He was short, with a shiny baldhead and childish features. He was wearing a orange training gi and his tail was waving around behind him in excitement.

"Krillin, no, don't-" She was cut off by the sound of her son screaming as the door was blasted in, "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" 

A loud shout and heated arguing resounded throughout the hallway and she rushed into the entryway only to see the last person she was expecting. She skidded to a stop and stared as the young prince stood yelling at Krillin, rain dripping off of him into puddles on the floor as he held a drenched form in his arms. Her eyes widened. "Vege-Vegeta… what is that? You're soaked! What were you doing-" Kincara was abruptly interrupted by a frantic Vegeta, " She needs medical attention! NOW!"

Kincara knew that he wasn't playing around. Something was wrong and he wasn't taking no for an answer. She nodded for him to follow her and swerved toward her medical room. Vegeta zipped after her, until he found himself in a tiny, closet-sized sterile room. He glanced around skeptically, noting the bland walls and dim lights. In the center of the room lay a crooked table and med-kit. Vegeta hurried up to it and carefully set Bulma down, his eyes flitting to her face for a split second before turning to his nanny.

She quietly snatched a towel up from the ground and attempted to dry Vegeta off. Vegeta roughly pushed her away, and commanded urgently, "No, her first!" Kincara was stunned. Vegeta never put anyone before himself. It was always, whatever he wanted, he got immediately. Nothing else mattered to him. Everything was about what he needed. He himself believed he was the prince of the gods. But this girl… now only she mattered. She studied his eyes uncertainly, searching for some trace of an answer. The impertinent prince just stared back at her, directly into her eyes. She held back a gasp. His dark, obsidian orbs held a hope and pleading that she had never before seen present within their depths. He truly did care about her.

Without another word, she stumbled over to Bulma, throwing open her med-kit. She couldn't take looking into his eyes anymore. It hurt to see so much pain and mis-trust in such ageless eyes. Kincara began to stonily check her over and drew in a sharp breath. "What?!?" Vegeta demanded in alarm, striding up to her side and searching Bulma over quickly. He stumbled back a step. He hadn't known how severely injured she really was. Kincara pulled her eyes slowly along the bloody gashes and blooming bruises along her arms and legs. Her royal blue training gi was slashed and torn, blood streaming down the open wounds, thinned and worn by the rain. Her face had a long, searing slash down her cheek, like a burning symbol to remind others of the sufferings of those innocents who are caught up in battle.

Kincara forced her eyes closed. She couldn't look at it anymore, it was too gory and painful to see a child, a pure little girl, ripped up like that. Breathing deeply, Kincara glanced back at Vegeta. His breathing was rigid and his eyes were wide, his whole body heaving as he leaned heavily on the door. The shadows enveloped him in darkness, but she could almost feel the pain and disbelief swimming in his black pool-like of eyes. She slowly moved over to him, cautious of the prince's unsteady emotions. "Vegeta?" She called out softly. Nothing. She sighed, and tried again, "Vegeta… I think I can heal her." Vegeta's head shot up and he stared at her questioningly. A raging silence descended upon the two, each one appraising the other. 

Vegeta studied her with eyes so vulnerable and hopeful, Kincara couldn't stand to peer into their murky depths. Shifting her gaze around the dimly lit room, Kincara added, breaking the silence, "I mean, she is very badly injured, but I think I can-" She was abruptly silenced by a harsh and menacing voice, "You better." Kincara jerked her gaze back to Vegeta, startled and alarmed. He was now standing with his arms pressed across his chest, slightly leaning more on one leg than the other. His face was relentless, his lips twisted into a vivid line and his eyes flashing with deadly meaning. Kincara shivered involuntarily and measured a frightened step backward. Vegeta glided gracefully but pointedly forward and stopped right in front of her. His lips tangled into a cruel smirk, "I'm going to go spar with that brat of yours and I will be back in one hour. If she is dead when I return, then you and everyone on this entire block will be too." With one last fierce look, a direct glance so careless yet piercing, into her eyes, Vegeta strode out of the room, the click of the door faint as his footsteps faded into the night's air.

Kincara stared after the young prince, her eyes wide and terrified. This was the side of the prince that had been whispered about fearfully so often as she walked down the street. The side that would rip the heads off his half-brother's toys and beat peasant children to a pulp when he was bored. The side that would maim nurses as a baby instead of cry and destroy sections of town for fun. The side that murdered people just because he felt like it. This was the side of Vegeta that only came out when he was truly bored or unbelievably desperate and had no other place to turn but cruelty; and this was the side that Vegeta had never even hinted of to her.

Kincara shifted her teary gaze back to the little, ravaged girl, lying motionless on the cold table. So this was the girl that meant that much to him? She carefully walked to the half dead child and glanced her over again. She sighed deeply. Vegeta would be back in one hour, and if she wanted to save her life and keep her own, she had better get started.

~~~~~~~~~

          Krillin quietly bounced the ball against the wall for the hundredth time in a row. The dusty brown ball rolled lazily back to him and he repeated the action. Krillin shook his head as the ball returned to him again. 'This is soooo boring!' Krillin thought haphazardly. Out of the corner of his eye, Krillin watched the dainty blond girl carry a large tray toward him. Smiling, he hopped up and jogged over to her, carefully taking the tray from her arms. "Thanks 18! I guess my mom is busy with that little girl and prince Vegeta, right?" Krillin inquired cheerfully. 18 merely turned and started to walk away. Krillin frowned to himself, and then grinned and called out, "Hey 18! I have tons of food! You want to stay and eat with me?" 18 continued walking. 

Krillin shook his head, but set down his food and ran over to catch up with her. Skidding to a halt in front of her, Krillin stated kindly, " You don't have to ignore me, I don't care that you are an android. We can still be friends!" 18 studied him uncertainly and then gave him a beautiful smile, nodding and agreeing, "I guess we could be-" Her statement was interrupted by a dark and disdainful voice, "How disgusting, a saiyan slobbering over being friends with a pathetic android." 18 and Krillin spun around to find themselves face to face with Vegeta. 18 clenched her fists and held back the tears threatening to burst from her eyes before bolting from the room. Krillin watched her leave with dismay and then turned angrily to a smirking Vegeta. "Why did you do that?!? You have no right to say things like that to her!" Krillin shouted in outrage.

Vegeta's smirked deepened. "I have every right to say that to her, I am a prince and she is a lowly android. She is even lower scum than you." Vegeta sneered amused by Krillin's rage. Krillin's body tensed with hatred and then something struck him. Grinning triumphantly, Krillin questioned in a low voice, "Well what about that girl you dragged in here? She is a peasant female of the lowest ranking father, you can tell by her clothes and appearance, lower than any male saiyan on Vegeta-sei! What are you doing associated with such… trash?" Vegeta's smirk disappeared and he scowled evenly. Every muscle in his impressive body tensed, like a leopard preparing to strike it's prey. His childish, once creaseless face twisted into a raging surface. His eyes narrowed into deadly slits and he growled, "What did you call her?" Krillin shifted nervously. He hadn't expected such a strong response. Smiling uneasily, he stuttered in a broken voice, "Uh…what I meant was… you see…" Vegeta trembled with rage and hollered, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Before lunging at Krillin.

A swift kick smashed into Krillin's gut, sending him sprawling across the room and jerking to a stop right before slamming into the wall behind him. Krillin didn't even have time to blink before Vegeta appeared right in front of his face. Vegeta's fists flew and smashed against Krillin's unprotected body and Krillin cried out in pain as he failed to block attack after attack. The blows came hard and swift; a disgusting crack sounded throughout the room as one of Krillin's bones snapped. Krillin tried to scream from pain, but a sharp fist connected with his jaw. Vegeta rammed blow another blow into Krillin's aching body before slamming a bloodthirsty roundhouse kick into his gut, his anger and hatred for the small boy peaking with each furied hit. 

Unpredictably, a loud, booming voice demanded, "What the hell is going on here?!?" A confused and infuriated Nappa yanked the prince from his battered son and stared at him in surprise. After a slight moment of silence, Nappa questioned quietly, "Prince Vegeta?" Vegeta responded by slamming his fist into Nappa's unsuspecting face. Nappa dropped the prince in shock and held his hand up to his bleeding nose.

"What was that for?!?" Nappa shouted while frantically trying to stop the blood that was dripping carelessly from his nose. "For interrupting your brat's beating." Vegeta snarled menacingly.

Vegeta scowled tensely at Nappa, studying him skeptically. He had heard a lot about Krillin's father, Nappa. Supposedly the saiyan was a skilled fighter, one of his father's most-trusted royal guards. He was strongly and securely built, his muscles rippling beneath his spandex training suit. His eyes were mocking and daunting, the kind of eyes that bore into a fallen opponent's right before killing them. Vegeta shook his head as the man's nose continued to trickle with blood. Letting out a deep breath, Vegeta's thoughts wandered unconsciously back to Bulma. Vegeta suddenly snapped out of his reverie. The hour was up. It was time to check up on Bulma, and decide what happened to the others of the block. 

"As amusing as it is to watch your nose bleed, Nappa, I must go now." Vegeta stated with a slight smirk, before turning with a glare to Krillin, "I will finish with you later." And turning sharply on his heel, Vegeta strode soundlessly out of the room, leaving a very confused Nappa and a relieved and bloody Krillin.

~~~~~~~~

          Vegeta stood silently in front of the door, his impassive mask giving off none of the emotional turmoil and apprehension within. His eyes closed in reluctance and fear and his body trembled. 'What if she's…' Vegeta wouldn't let himself finish the thought, squeezing his eyes tighter as tears splashed onto his cheeks. No, he had to be strong. If she was dead, then that was it. He would never care about anyone else again and he would make the world a desolate, icy plain to match his broken heart. But she couldn't be dead. Life would mean nothing to him if she was. Vegeta sighed and tensed his muscles. He would have to face it one way or another. He was not a coward, and he would not run away. Clenching his teeth, Vegeta forced himself to roughly push the door open.

A slit of light traveled up the floor and sliced through the silent shadows. The moon shinned brightly through the window, reflecting in Vegeta's dark eyes. The crystal light glowed slightly brighter and cast an eerie glow over the room. No one else was in there, Kincara had left. Vegeta slowly closed the door and stealthily glided over to the table in the center of the room. The deathly blue glow cast shadows on Bulma's pale face, giving the impression of lifelessness. Vegeta searched her face desperately. She couldn't be dead. Not Bulma. Not his Bulma. His only real friend, she couldn't be dead. Vegeta pounded his fists against the table and a cracked wail broke from his lips. Why did it have to end like this?

Suddenly a small, frightened voice, quivering in the darkness questioned with confusion, "Who…who's there?" Vegeta's head jerked up, his black inferno strands of hair jutting up in the slight glow of the crystal. Black, burning coals clashed with sapphire blue orbs as their eyes met in the darkness. Bulma blinked dumbly before her lips parted and she let out a wild cry. "Stay away from me! Leave me alone!" She howled and she stumbled backward in fear. Not realizing where she was, Bulma tumbled right back off the table. She started to let of a yelp of surprise as she dropped of the edge, when she felt warm, protective arms embrace her, catching her just before she slammed into the ground. "Shhh… it's ok. You're ok." A dark, soothing voice comforted next to her ear as she felt her feet placed on the cold floor, though the arms still held her steady.

Bulma yanked herself from the comforting arms, and scrambled across the room, pressing frantically against the wall behind her. Vegeta stood by the table, watching her with a hurt confusion. Swallowing hard, Vegeta offered quietly, "Bulma, it's me. Remember?" And as if to emphasize he words he stepped into the moon light that shafted into the room. Bulma narrowed her eyes into frenzied slits. "I know it's you! Why do you think I'm trying to get away?!?" She hissed hoarsely. Vegeta was stunned. Hurt washed over him like the moonlight washed over the sea. 'She knows it's me…and she's trying to run away?' Vegeta couldn't understand, didn't want to. He truly cared about her, selflessly and fully, the only friend he had and she wanted to leave him? 

Vegeta carefully took a step toward her, his hand trembling as he reached out for her. Bulma cringed and cradled her self, shying away from his touch. "Don't t-touch me! Leave me alone!" Bulma stammered, her resolve and courage draining slowly, like water down a drain. Vegeta withdrew his hand as if she had burned him. His eyes filled with rage and torment, burning with pain. "Why do you do this to me?!? What have I done to you!?!?" Vegeta shouted in anguish.

 Bulma glared back up at him with steady defiance. Her hands clamped into tiny balls and her eyes narrowed into blazing orbs. "You…you had me beaten! I may not have seen it when it happened, but I sure as heck see it now! You are probably some rich son of a noble that the royal guards themselves would came after me! After all I went through to help you… this is how you treat me?!?" Bulma exploded with outrage and indignation. A deadly silence blanketed the two children, caressing the once hostile presence and calming it. 

It was Vegeta who finally broke it. "Yes… I am the son of a noble man. A man that can never love me and will never look upon me as anything other than a disgrace to his name. No matter how strong I become, it will never be strong enough. My mother died when I was just 2 years old. I think that is why he hates me, I remind him of her. She loved me. But after she died I was forced to move on without even mourning her death, and my father's bastard children came to live with us. I thought I could never care about anyone again, even my nanny wasn't the same to me after that." Vegeta paused, taking a deep breath and looking Bulma straight in the eye, tears streaming down his damp cheeks, before whispering in a broken and pain-laced voice, "But I care about you, Bulma. More than anyone in the world, I care about you. You give me something to live for, let me feel emotions I never thought would reign in my cold heart again. You are my only friend, the person who saved me from a darkness that I cannot escape, and I would go to the end of the universe and back just to be able to hear you call me a friend."

With this, Vegeta turned away from her, his tears salty against his lips as he fought not to break down and weep in front of the only person he trusted. His form quaked and he fell to his knees, tearing sobs cracking from his lips as the eerie moonlight cast shadows on his tear-streaked face. His eyes closed in pain and torment, black orbs that could pierce the hardest-heart and he pleaded incoherently to any god that might exist that his eyes would never open again if she rejected him now. For that one moment, he was alone in the world, completely empty and alone and he did not know if he could face life again. A gentle hand landed on his shoulder and a blanket was draped over his form as he felt someone cuddle up to him. He turned his head slowly and uncertainly only to be met by two dazzling blue eyes, tears falling from them like crystals. Bulma slowly reached up her hand and brushed her fragile fingers against his cheek, wiping away the tears that crested there.

Vegeta watched her in silence for the longest time, his heart not even being able to comprehend what he saw. Bulma softly ran her hands over the crystal, the light pulsing strong as she touched it. Staring back up into Vegeta's questioning eyes, Bulma murmured quietly, "You kept the crystal…" Vegeta nodded distractedly and took his shaking hand in hers. "Friends Forever?" He questioned, his voice breaking and uncertain as he stared unwaveringly into her unreadable eyes. 

Bulma gazed into his obsidian orbs, so strikingly beautiful and yet fiercely ageless at the same time. The eyes that could pierce fire. With a soft smile playing at her lips, Bulma slowly clasped her other hand over the one that was grasping to her desperately and whispered almost soundlessly, "Friends Forever."

~~~~~~~~

Dreamer: Ok, so how did you peoples like it? I don't know if that was any good and I was going to make it longer but… well, that just seemed like such a perfect place to stop. Don't worry, it's not the end of the story (I'm not that cruel! ;p) but there are a few things I want to mention before I this note. 

First off, thank you to: Candy Chick, Android18 (You are one of my favorite authors!!! Thanx for the long review!), mee!!, Trinity (I'm glad you liked the Chibis!), C is for Cinnamon ( You are way to kind! I hope you enjoy this chapter!), the person who left their reviewer name blank (uh, I don't know who you are, but thanx so much for the reviews!), Callisto&Gita, Aiya (Wow, I'm glad you were so enthusiastic about last chapter! Hope you liked this one!), Keneko, Neo-arach (Thanx for the support, I'm glad you liked my surprise), Figment (I hoped this lived up to your expectations), Tricia (I tried! J ), Rose Tatoo, and Blue Lotus6399@aol.com! 

Your guy's support and reviews really meant so much to me! 

Ok, now I want to respond to two reviews that I got.

Android18: Ok, the question about her father, I can't answer… it's a secret for later! J But, about the little girl… I'm sorry for the confusion! I really am! Thanx for pointing it out to me! What happened with the little girl is I just kinda decided that Bulma would tell Vegeta about it during that time that they were talking after he first woke up! I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you! I hope this clears it up! Thank you again for reviewing and if you see any problems in this chapter, please tell me!!!

Blue Lotus6399@aol.com:

I'm glad you like the Goku/ Vegeta rivalry… I thought that it was kinda kool and it fits into my plans for this story. Now, about what you thought about me saying that I might not continue… I'm really sorry if that's what you thought I meant!!! I REALLY AM!!! What I really meant to say was that I wouldn't continue if no one liked it because I didn't really have a story plan in the beginning. I had every intention of continuing if people liked it and I'm sorry if you thought I was being mean! I hope this clears it up! 

Ok, now that I've finish with that part, time to move on to the next item. Some of you reviewed my story and said that you wanted a mailing list… well for you guys, I've decided to make one. If you want to be on it and have me e-mail you whenever I'm going to post another chapter… just leave your e-mail in a review and I will add you on! J Oh, Blue Lotus and C is for Cinnamon, I've added you on like you asked, so from now on I will e-mail you! 

Now finally, My last bit of news has to do with the story itself! Ok, I have finally gotten a plot line for my story to follow! YAY ME!!! It is exciting and I think you guys will like it! So, I will add some CC/G in upcoming chapters… Yay for those of you who want that couple and I hope the rest of you don't mind! Chi Chi, since I have finished this chapter without adding it in, will have been instructed by the Prince (more like had her life threatened) not to tell Bulma who he is, so that it works with my story! Hehe!  And more important… I have decided that I will have the ages of each character in the story go up by a year in every chapter for now. So, since Vegeta and Bulma in this chapter are 7 and 6 in this chapter, they will be 8 and 7 in the next on and so on and so on until I indicate otherwise… got it? Ok, kool! Whew! I guess I'm finally done with this chapter! Thanks for reading and please drop off a review on your way out… Thank you!


End file.
